Epidermique
by Pad'chan
Summary: Entre Potiron et moi, c'est épidermique. Je suis hétérophobe et lui homophobe, alors pour l'entente patron/employé, c'est mal barré... Slash HPDM
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjouur ! **_

_**J'espère que tout le monde va bien, que tout le monde est prêt à lire l'horreur qui suit...c'est Halloween après tout ! (non je déconne lol c'est pas si horrible, enfin j'espère )**_

_**C'est une nouvelle mini-fic dans le même style que « Deux en un » pour ceux qui avaient lu... C'est-à-dire Humour à la carte ! (enfin le mien alors ça va être forcément spécial XD)**_

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**EPIDERMIQUE **

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Potter Potiron

Putain d'enfoiré de Potter à la con !

Ouais, je commence bien ma journée moi. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si ce sale hétéro de mes deux se trouve toujours dans mes pattes.

D'accord, je suis son patron, mais dans une entreprise de journalisme aussi grande que la mienne (non, non je n'exagère pas... bon, juste un peu alors), je ne devrais pas le croiser _tout le temps_ !

J'ai su dès ma naissance que Draco Malfoy serait un homme maudit. M'enfin, l'espoir fait vivre...

Je croyais avoir connu le pire dans ma vie lorsqu'une gamine de treize ans m'a foutu ses seins en plein dans la figure, mais alors là, avec la naissance de Potter, ma poisse atteint ses limites.

Bon, restons zen, il ne me fait pas perdre le contrôle. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que mon poing droit est bien serré, prêt à l'attaque. C'est du perfect self-contrôle ça, j'vous dis.

« Oups ! », fait cet enfoiré en s'apperçevant de son erreur (un euphémisme... il m'a carrément foncé dedans !). « Désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu. Il faut dire que l'_éclat_ de votre peau laiteuse n'arrive pas à m'éblouir, vous semblez plus transparant qu'un fantôme à mes yeux. » ronronne t-il avec cet air supérieur.

Gr... Je vais lui en faire bouffer moi du fantôme ! Potter, si tu les aimes tant, tu vas bientôt aller les rejoindre, je te le garantis !

Ce salaud (un peu de changement comme insultes, ça fait du bien, d'ailleurs j'ai tout un dico pour ça, qui sont réservées à lui, vous allez bientôt les découvrir, promis) adore me taquiner sur ma couleur de peau.

Il sait que c'est un point sensible chez moi... paraît qu'ils adorent ça au Japon chez les filles ; moi je trouve que c'est vachement handicapant dans une société comme la nôtre où ressembler à un poulet rôti... eh bien c'est la mode.

Je suis né dans une période de bien trop basse intelligence pour moi, mais que voulez-vous, c'est la vie. Enfin. Devinez pourquoi Potter me taquine ? Parce qu'il est _hâlé_, lui ! Bien grillé et tout et tout !

L'été c'est limite s'il ne débarque pas avec ses lunettes de soleil nouvelle édition dans la série illimité « J'me la pète » (marque très célèbre d'ailleurs, y'en a partout dans le monde, regardez bien autour de vous) ainsi qu'une horde de fille qui s'accrochent à sa kékette. On dirait des Jane s'accrochant désespérémment à la liane de leur Tarzan.

Pathétique.

Vous l'aurez compris, Potter et moi sommes les opposés. Il a les cheveux aussi bruns que je les ai blonds. Il a autant de conquêtes que je n'en ai pas. Il écrit aussi bien que je suis tout juste bon à aligner une phrase...

Ma seule fierté, c'est d'être son patron. Et encore, tout le monde sait que j'ai hérité de l'entreprise alors je n'ai pas vraiment de mérite.

Non, ma véritable fierté, c'est d'être homo.

Je suis hétérophobe et je le dis tout haut. Etonnant n'est-ce pas ? En fait, il y a beaucoup d'intolérences, d'homophobes et tout ça, mais pourquoi cela ne marcherait-il pas dans le sens inverse ? Pourquoi les gays comme moi ne seraient-ils pas la « normale » ?

J'en ai marre qu'on ne renvoie pas l'ascenceur à tous ces crétins qui nous appellent « pédé, tapette, tarlouze » et autres (quelle originalité...). Alors voilà, je n'ai pas honte d'être intolérant envers eux. J'en ai assez bavé ! Et Potter est un putain d'hétéro qui me fait chier !

On s'est détestés dès le premier jour. Bon, d'accord, « je » l'ai détesté... Tout est de ma faute si les choses sont comme ça entre nous, mais c'est épidermique.

Un coq royal ne s'accouple pas avec une vache, vous voyez ? Il faut dire que p'tit pote Potter a un putain d'popotin qui m'a fait baver dès la première fois...

Je n'aurais JAMAIS recruter une telle tentation _hétéro_ ! Tout est de la faute de Théo, le directeur en ressources humaines, il a dit qu'il fallait des personnes énergiques pour reprendre l'entreprise qui... tombe en ruine, je l'avoue. Malheur.

Et Potter bien sûr est un jeune journaliste qui en a de l'énergie dans le cul ! A se le trimbaler de droite à gauche, SOUS MES YEUX ! C'est indécent ! On ne ballade pas ses fesses comme ça ! On reste assis sagement à écrire son article, voilà ! Et on ne se lève même pas pour pisser, on se retient ! Non mais.

Ok, j'ai grillé des neurones quand Potter m'a percuté.

Il n'empêche que le jour de notre rencontre, tout se passait bien, j'examinais soigneusement son travail jusqu'à ce que mes yeux ne dérivent inconsciemment sur ses belles fesses (je précise car on va me prendre pour un pervers après... quoi, vous connaissez pas Freud ? Je l'ai pas fait exprès j'ai dit !) et j'ai signé mon arrêt de mort.

Potter l'a remarqué et il a immédiatement compris que j'étais gay. Il m'a fait un sous-entendu comme quoi ce n'était pas très bien de reluquer ses employés et son air de rebelle m'a enragé.

C'était son premier jour et il se permettait de me snober, moi, son patron ! Je l'ai traité de « sale hétéro » et c'est là que tout a commencé...

Je ne sais pas s'il est réellement homophobe ou non, mais il n'empêche qu'il prend son pied à m'emmerder à chaque fois avec notre différence d'orientation sexuelle, et d'autres méchancetées comme ma couleur de peau, ect. Je lui rends bien la pareille il faut dire.

Bon, je me reprends parce que j'ai l'air abruti là depuis tout à l'heure, à ne pas répliquer. Il a même eu le temps de retourner s'asseoir à son bureau.

J'y vais et pose mes mains dessus d'un air autoritaire. Autant mettre les points sur les « i ».

« Potter... », je siffle en souriant narquoisement alors qu'une bouteille d'encre se renverse sur ses papiers et qu'il a l'air horrifié. « J'espère que ce n'était pas le contenu de votre article à rendre pour ce soir car sinon je risque de vous foutre à la porte. »

Mon sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il me fusille du regard. Un bon journaliste devrait garder des copies de ses brouillons dans son pc, et non tout rédiger à la main. A croire que Potter adore vraiment son boulot pour faire des esquisses en dehors de ses horaires...

Ou peut-être que sa copine ne le satisfait pas assez la nuit et qu'il se lève à 3h du mat' la mort dans l'âme pour aller écrire un peu. Ah, ça me ferait bander ça. Les hétéros qui croivent toujours être les seuls à connaître le « vrai » plaisir...

« De toute façon », souffle t-il en se calmant et en se remettant à taper sur son clavier, « je n'aurais pas le temps de refaire mon plan et encore moins de le rédiger. Il n'y aura simplement pas d'article dans la rubrique _sport_ pour le journal de demain. »

Comment ose-t-il me dire ça si insolemment ? Il a oublié qui je suis.

« Potter, ce n'est pas parce que tu as l'immense privilège de... t'accrocher avec moi, que tu ne dois pas m'obéir. Peu importe tes projets, tu vas rester ici ce soir, et on publiera demain matin. »

Il me sonde un instant, se souvenant que je suis son supérieur et que, même s'il a un talent fou, il n'a aucun pouvoir dans cette entreprise.

« Si je fais des heures supp', je demande à être payer. »

« Très bien, très bien », je soupire en agitant ma main comme si je balayais ses paroles, sachant que ce sont ses droits. « C'est moi qui ferme tous les soirs, tu n'auras qu'à venir me voir quand tu veux partir. »

Potter plisse les yeux et semble comprendre quelque chose. Le jour de son arrivée, j'ai dû essuyer une humiliation public ; car une de mes journalistes démissionait disant que le journal s'effrondrait ainsi que l'entreprise avec et que mes compétences de fils de riche n'allaient pas servir dans mon cas...

Il faut dire qu'avoir traiter son copain de « sale hétéro » ne m'a pas aidé non plus. Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il a commencé à me chercher en me racontant sa vie...

« Vous vous rendez compte, y'a un type étrange qui m'a branché aujourd'hui... il m'a dragué ! Cet obsédé ! ». Un type étrange hein...

Potter était là bien sûr car la fille a parlé de la perte d'influence de mon entreprise mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, il était ravi d'être embauché. Qui plus est le local ressemblait à un gros bordel à ce moment-là, on venait juste d'être cambriolés dans la nuit. On avait emportés nos pc les plus chers. Joie !

« C'est à cause du cambriolage que vous fermez à clé ? »

« Pas de question, Potiron, et au boulot. »

Je m'en vais le sourire aux lèvres. J'adore ce surnom. Ce mec est plutôt mince (il fait baver des filles, ça c'est sûr) mais il a d'adorables joues bien rondes, le genre qu'on aimerait bien pincer encore et encore rien que pour l'embêter.

Derrière moi je l'entends appeler sa copine, une certaine Ginny je crois. Même les hétéros ont une vie amoureuse, belle, niaise, et gna gna gna... Moi, c'est bientôt noël, et je suis seul.

Haha, je déconne ! J'ai Minou qui m'attends chez moi ! Lui au moins il est fidèle, mon p'tit chat adoré.

**_-_**

Oh mon dieu... Des images horribles saturent mon cerveau. C'est un cauchemar !

Il... Il y a une femme qui me drague, elle est charmante, elle a de grands yeux verts et de beaux cheveux noirs et elle me fait du pied sous la table du restaurant. Elle commande son menu avec plein de sous-entendus, comme quoi elle aimerait bien un banana split, chantilly en plus bien sûr, mais seulement deux boules... Je voudrais m'échapper mais elle se penche vers moi et m'embrasse.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand et c'est la même chose dans la réalité. La stupéfaction peut se lire sur mon visage, parce que dans mon rêve, j'ai aimé ce qui se passait, et parce qu'aussi, je viens d'être réveillé aussi violemment qu'en pleine guerre.

Potter vient de donner un coup de pied dans ma chaise alors que je m'étais assoupi sur mon bureau ! Et le comble c'est qu'elle a pété et je me suis retrouvé étaler à terre, et lui est mort de rire.

Je vais le butter !

« Putain mais ça va pas dans ta tête ?! », j'hurle en me relevant avec, je l'espère, un minimum de dignité.

Je suis sûr que mes cheveux s'hérissent sur ma tête, que ma cravatte est parti en couilles et que j'ai la marque de mon stylo contre lequel je me suis endormi sur la joue. Ah, je dois avoir l'air fin...

Potter continue de rire mais moi je l'ai en travers. Cette chaise tenait à peine debout et je faisais attention pour m'y asseoir à chaque fois ! J'ai préféré commander des chaises roulantes à mes journalistes pour ne pas montrer que je n'ai même plus les sous pour acheter une putain de chaise à mon entreprise.

« Je suis désolé », déclare t-il après un moment, voyant que je ne décolère pas et assez surpris face à ma tirade sur le manque d'argent de la boîte.

Que je suis con ! Il va partir en courant chercher du boulot ailleurs maintenant qu'il sait qu'on fait faillite... je vais perdre un de mes meilleurs éléments.

Reste digne, Draco. Ne va pas te pendre à la fenêtre, pas encore. Pense à Minou que tu dois nourrir à la maison...

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Malfoy. »

Je sursaute en m'apperçevant que mon employé que je suis censé ne pas m'encadrer me tutoie. Mais ce soir, c'est différent, on est seuls, dans mon bureau, il ne reste plus personne... c'est la première fois que nous sommes dans un cadre intime et on dirait qu'il ne cherche plus à me provoquer. Au contraire.

Il me caresse la joue et mes jambes tremblent, je me retiens au bureau derrière moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je crois que je rougis face à son immense sourire et ses yeux verts qui pétillent (il a enlevé ses lunettes de repos, c'est la première chose que je remarque et ça lui va beaucoup mieux).

Il s'arrête et soupire.

« Alors on est vraiment hétérophobe, hein Malfoy ? On t'a tabassé ou quoi pour que tu nous détestes autant ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas », je lance sèchement, n'ayant pas envie de ressasser certains épisodes de ma vie.

Il a pris mes « tremblements » et mon manque de réaction comme du dégoût. Il a vraiment pas les yeux en face des trous ce mec.

« Ecoute, j'ai eu un assez bon héritage de mes parents il n'y a pas longtemps et je ne crains pas de perdre mon emploi, c'est pourquoi je reste ici. Donc si tu veux, je pourrais te prêter de l'argent, ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Pardon ? », je souffle, estomaqué.

Pourquoi Potter ferait-il preuve d'autant de bonté pour moi tout d'un coup ?

« Tu me rendras les sous, quand tu pourras », fait-il en haussant les épaules. « En tout cas, moi, je resterai ici quoiqu'il arrive. J'aime bien cette boîte et j'adore taquiner son patron », termine t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Et Potter me laisse là, comme un con.

Quelques instants plus tard je réalise que je dois fermer et je me dis aussi que même si c'est un gros crétin et qu'avec lui, c'est épidermique, il a vraiment beaucoup de charme...

_-_

Le week-end suivant, c'est Noël et les couples se baladent main dans la main, des couples hétéros bien sûr. Je me suis déjà baladé seul des 25 décembre et je peux vous assurer que j'ai croisé peu de couples homosexuels. Ce soir je pourrais sortir dans une boîte gay, j'en connais plein, je pourrais m'amuser mais je n'en ai pas envie.

La vérité c'est que dans notre société actuelle, quoiqu'on puisse dire, si on est timide comme moi pour s'engager (ça suprend hein ?) on est plus seuls que jamais, surtout si on est gay. J'en suis fier bien sûr mais ça réduit les rencontres.

Et je sais que dans une boîte, le mec finira dans mon lit. Néanmoins même si je vais prendre un pied d'enfer (et lui aussi, ne soyons pas modeste face à mes talents naturels) tout redeviendra comme avant.

La neige tombe et je regarde un programme débile à la télé qui me fait rire malgré moi. Minou est à la fenêtre et je le vois regarder en bas comme s'il cherchait à sauter... Il m'a déjà fait ça une fois quand il a vu une jolie chatte, s'il recommence je l'étrangle !

Eh... merde. Il a sauté. Foutus chats en chaleur.

Exaspéré, je prends mon manteau et sors de l'appartement pour aller le chercher. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se fasse écraser, je l'aime trop pour ça. C'est mon bébé (hm... oubliez ces paroles compromettantes, c'était mon inconscient qui a encore parlé).

Je le retrouve en train de faire de la gym acrobatique avec une chatte que je ne connais pas sur un trottoir. Mes yeux s'écarquillent face aux bruits qu'ils poussent. Même les chats ont une vie sexuelle plus excitante que la mienne !

Morbleu, je vais devoir remédier à ça ! Le prochain mec qui passe, je le viole ! Allez Draco...

« Ha ha ha, la voilà ! Elle n'a pas perdu son temps ! »

Je me fige alors que la voix de Potter retentit dans mon dos. Il est bien couvert lui aussi et une femme l'acompagne, rousse avec de jolis yeux marrons. Elle est vraiment jolie et rigole à son tour.

« Oh...Malfoy ! », s'étonne t-il.

« Tu le connais ? », demande t-elle.

« Oui... c'est mon patron. »

Potter semble intimidé et ça me fait bizarre. La fille me regarde de haut en bas, pas méchamment, elle m'observe avec un petit sourire amusé.

« Je vois. C'est votre chat ? », me questionne t-elle en se frictionnant les mains, visiblement congelée.

Je hôche la tête.

« Et si on allait à l'intérieur pour se réchauffer ? Ils en ont pour toute la nuit je crois ! Vous êtes seuls ? »

Je suis un peu gêné mais j'approuve, après tout, je suis grillé et Minou m'a abandonné. Sale traître de chat hétéro et ingrat ! Laisser ton Maître seul à Noël...

« Alors venez avec nous, on rentrait du parc justement. J'ai fait à manger pour quatre alors... »

« Mais, Ginny... », l'interrompt Potter.

Ah je vois, c'est sa fameuse copine. Potter sait que je n'aime pas les couples comme le leur et d'ailleurs il n'a sûrement aucune envie de me voir à leur dîner d'amoureux. Comme je jubile !

Je ne suis me suis toujours pas venger du coup de pied dans la chaise. Et après tout, je vais pouvoir passer toute la soirée à me moquer d'eux... c'est bien plus amusant que ce que j'avais prévu.

« Si vous le proposez si gentiment », je réponds avec un grand sourire.

Potiron est abasourdi sur le coup et il ne tarde pas à me jeter un regard noir. J'adore ça ! Je vais bien m'amuser ce soir ! Il a compris que je vais me foutre de leur gueule d'hétéro et gâcher leur petite ambiance aux chandelles...

Draco Malfoy, tu es un génie. Et puis franchement que croit-il ? Qu'un Malfoy accepte de recevoir de l'argent d'un autre et de se faire entretenir ? Je ne suis pas une loque, je saurai redresser la situation. Enfin, j'espère.

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

_**Un petit mot si vous avez aimé ? (yeux de merlan fris ^^)**_

_**Ca me divertie d'écrire cette histoire, j'espère que vous appréciez autant de la lire...**_

_**Bisous !**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Qui aime bien, chatie bien !**

Si je devais faire un bilan de cette soirée, je la qualifierais d'_étrange._

Potiron est loin, très loin, de l'image que je me faisais de lui. Il m'a fait tomber de haut ce soir !

Ce n'est pas le chieur arrogant que j'ai l'occasion de croiser chaque jour au boulot, non, c'est un mec sympathique qui a beaucoup d'humour... bon, certes, vaseux et très douteux, mais il a une bouille si adorable qu'on lui pardonne tout (mon dieu, on dirait que je parle d'une peluche... quoiqu'un sex toy avec un si joli cul, je l'achète de suite ! Tu t'égares Draco, tu t'égares...)

Je pense donc que si on le connaît un peu, il doit être le genre d'homme à sourire bêtement même si on lui écrase le pied ! Dommage qu'il soit intolérant envers les gays, ça gâche tout...

Potter baisse dans mon estime par rapport à ce point. Sinon comment expliquer qu'il me provoque chaque jour alors qu'il n'y a pas plus jovial et adorable que lui avec sa copine ?

Enfin, sa « copine »...ils ne vivent pas ensemble, traversant une période difficile paraît-il. Etrange lorsqu'ils affirment qu'ils aiment bien se retrouver pendant les fêtes pour passer des moments en amoureux... Cherchez l'erreur. Quoique, ils sont peut-être polygames.

Moi ce n'est pas mon cas, je suis plutôt respectueux des classiques, un mec, un lit, la fidélité, etc. A force de regarder les films à l'eau de rose l'après-midi quand on s'emmerde... Vingt-huit ans et ta vie ne ressemble pas du tout à « _Un jour, une histoire. »_ J'en ai marre... Où est mon paquet de mouchoir ? Jamais là quand il faut c'lui-la, ts !

N'empêche qu'elle était très agréable la rousse et ils ne se sont pas embrassés une seule fois en ma présence. J'aurais dégueulé sinon ! Déjà que le cliché avec le bambin était écoeurant... Ah oui, je ne vous ai pas dit le troisième choc. Potiron est papa !

Ils ont un bébé d'à peine un an si j'ai bien compris, qui braille, qui couine, qui vous pisse dans la figure... bref une plaie quoi (j'ai horreur des mômes... l'avantage d'être homo : aucun mec ne viendra se ramener avec votre mioche !).

Non, non, les enfants ça ne me manque pas, je vois votre question venir. D'ailleurs comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis patron à mon jeune âge, fier d'être ce que je suis et maître de ma vie dans tous les domaines ! Je ne me sens pas du tout seul. Bon, rien qu'un peu. J'avoue avoir été jaloux quand j'ai vu Potter avec son fils, ça m'a fait comme un pincement au coeur...

Le voir dans son costume, élégant, avec ses yeux verts qui pétillaient et son fils dans les bras. C'était une image paternelle à craquer, comme s'il était le plus heureux des hommes. Ensuite, lorsque je suis rentré chez moi, mon employé m'a raccompagné -histoire de récupérer sa chatte aussi- et je ne sais pas pourquoi, il a tenu à me raconter sa vie. Bavard le potiron en plus !

Minou dans les bras, je le caressais tout en écoutant ses confidences sur le pas de ma porte, comme si nous étions de bons vieux amis. Il a osé dire qu'avec mon chat et la neige qui était tombé sur ma touffe blonde, j'étais « craquant » !

J'ai failli m'étrangler quand il a ebourriffé mes cheveux. Potiron doit vraiment adorer Noël pour qu'il soit tendre même avec moi à cette période... Il devait y avoir de l'alcool dans les chocolats, c'est sûr.

La vérité c'est que Potter n'a que dix-neuf ans (c'est un gamin à mes yeux, et je bande sur un gamin ! J'ai honte sans blague...) mais il fait très mature pour son âge, et c'est visiblement un surdoué pour être déjà journaliste.

_-_

Une semaine est passée depuis la proposition d'argent de Potter et par moments j'y songe sérieusement, puis me secoue pour oser penser à une connerie pareille. S'il y a une chose que mon père m'a apprise, c'est qu'il faut se battre dans la vie et ne jamais baisser les bras, surtout en affaires ! Ne pas se laisser mordre par les grands requins.

Je travaille de plus en plus tard le soir, recherchant activement des sponsors sur le net qui pourraient financer mon journal, car depuis que l'un d'eux nous a lâché, rien ne va plus.

Mes yeux sont cernés et quelques soupirs résignés s'échappent de temps en temps de mes lèvres. Je suis de très mauvaise humeur en ce moment, et mieux vaut éviter de me chercher.

Potiron s'est calmé depuis le dîner... heureusement. Je n'ai pas envie de _m'accrocher _avec lui ces temps-ci, même si c'est un vrai régal d'habitude.

Il est 22 heures lorsque Potter me réveille, se contentant cette fois d'une légère tappe sur le dos et je me maudis mentalement de m'être laisser aller. Je suis dans un état semi-comateux et je papillone lentement des paupières, apperçevant le visage de mon employé proche, vraiment tout proche du mien.

Je déconnecte quelques secondes, les yeux fixés sur ces lèvres rouges devant moi, que Potter n'a sûrement pas arrêté de mordiller pour qu'elles soient d'une telle couleur. C'est un réflexe que j'ai aussi lorsque je stresse, lorsque j'hésite... Cet imbécile allait-il faire quelque chose ? Comme... m'embrasser ?

Un lourd fantasme est en train de se créer dans mon esprit et mes neurones crient à l'aide, se courcicuitant une à une. Potter allongé sur le bureau, là, juste derrière, oui...! Il faudra que je pense à remercier celui qui a fait la déco, le bureau est parfaitement agencé, pile poil au bon endroit. Potter se déshabillant et...

Merde, ces putains de lèvres sont en train de s'étirer en un large sourire et cela me ramène immédiatement à la réalité. Potter sait que je le trouve beau (n'oublions pas que j'ai maté son cul dès le premier jour, si c'est pas explicite ça...) et ça l'amuse, ce con.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me reculer qu'il dépose un léger baiser sur mon nez, murmurant un « Trop mignon » qu'il me semble avoir rêver. Pauvre Draco, tes fantasmes vont vraiment loin... Potter n'est pas censé te prendre pour une peluche, merde !

« Hé ho Malfoy, réveille-toi ! », chantonne t-il en passant une main devant mes yeux.

L'enfoiré ! Il ose se moquer de moi alors que son baiser d'enculé (car je peux le dire oui, chauffer un homo quand on est hétéro, c'est vraiment... pervers ! Comment ça je m'emballe ? D'accord c'était qu'un petit bisou tout mignon sur le bout du nez mais n'empêche que ça m'a foutu des frissons. Encore une réaction épidermique à Potiron, et cette fois-ci elle ne me plait pas, mais alors_ pas du tout !_).

« C'est bon », je grogne, « tu ne sais vraiment pas réveiller les gens Potter. Je ne te mettrai jamais sur ma table-basse, sois en sûr ! »

Il sourit de plus en plus et je saisis enfin le double sens de ma phrase. Bon sang, il est encore pire que moi !

« Va pas t'immaginer des choses, Potiron. »

« Mais je ne m'immagine rien... », commence t-il en reculant pour appuyer ses fesses contre le rebord du bureau, et je me sens défaillir en me rappelant mon fantasme qui, _lui,_ est un réveil très efficace pour la chose indécente qui fait du sport dans mon pantalon.

Ca m'exaspère. Dès que Potter ramène son cul, mon sexe a des envies de flexions et d'extentions. De la vraie gym sexuelle, si vous voulez mon avis.

Potter s'assoit carrément sur mon bureau, posant ses délicieuses fesses sur mes FEUILLES, comme si c'était naturel. Et écarte légèrement les jambes, se mettant à l'aise.

« Elles se sont froissées quand tu t'es endormi dessus », dit-il le plus naturellement du monde. « Il faudra que tu mettes un dico ou quelque chose de lourd pour les plaquer quand je serai parti. »

Son regard vert est scrutateur et une lueur étrange y brille. Je me demande s'il fait exprès de m'allumer pour le plaisir de se foutre de ma geule d'homo. Mais d'habitude, quand on veut me montrer son dégoût, on ne me taquine pas _tous les jours_, et on ne me chauffe pas_ comme ça _ le soir...

Je me mets soudain à la fixer droit dans les yeux, voulant le déstabiliser, moi aussi. Ses gamineries ne sont plus de mon âge et s'il ne veut pas baiser, autant qu'il me laisse tranquille à ma paperasse.

Potter se met à rougir à mon grand étonnement, perdant de sa superbe, et détourne brusquemment les yeux. Il descend soudain du bureau et s'enfuit vers la porte, restant le journaliste fier que j'humilie en journées, mais assez intimidé pour tituber légèrement en ouvrant la poignée. Complètement loufoque ce mec !

« Heu...je... Avec Ginny, on s'est de nouveau embrassés, et j'étais content. Enfin tu t'en fous sûrement, je voulais juste te dire que mon argent t'attend toujours, si jamais tu changes d'avis. »

J'en reste con.

Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi penser de tout ça et même un bon café ne me réveillera pas, mieux vaut rentrer chez moi. Potter se confie désormais à moi comme un ami... Peut-être qu'il était sérieux, le jour de noël, sous la neige, quand il m'a confié sa vie. Peut-être qu'il voulait réellement me tendre la main et que je ne l'ai pas compris.

Dois-je oublier notre inimité ? Sa réaction de ce soir me laisse perplexe...

_-_

Le lendemain est le dernier jour de la semaine et nous faisons une petite fête au boulot, histoire de féliciter mes employés pour leur efficacité et leur boulot irréprochable. Théo, mon meilleur ami, a pas mal de pain sur la planche ces derniers temps, et je ne parle pas de Pansy, sa femme, qui gère les comptes de l'entreprise.

Je lui fait confiance, il n'y a pas expert comptable plus douée qu'elle, seulement elle _sait_ et cela me dérange. Elle sait qu'on est en déficit depuis deux mois, et que ce mois-ci même si le journal a davantage vendu grâce aux fêtes de noël et à sa rubrique spéciale « cadeaux », les choses vont s'empirer pour la nouvelle année. Et j'ai beau utiliser l'argent de ma famille en pagaille pour combler le trou, il s'agrandit, c'est un cercle vicieux.

Dans ces moments-là, je me dis que je suis un mauvais patron, je me demande ce que je fiche encore là, moi qui n'ait aucun diplôme et qui ait cru que prendre la succession parentale serait facile.

Trop pourri gâté sûrement, en tant que Malfoy. C'est ce que pensent mes vieux employés qui n'ont pas voulu partir suite au décès de mon père.

Il y a un vieil agent de ménage qui me dévisage toujours le matin lorsque j'arrive, d'un air sceptique. Lucius Malfoy était connu pour ne pas hésiter, pour gérer son entreprise en un clin d'oeil, alors que moi je ne cesse de courir de droite à gauche pour tenter de résoudre des problèmes que je ne comprends même pas. Pathétique !

Le vieil homme était un « ami » de mon père, il passait régulièrement au manoir et il m'a vu grandir, moi et mes caprices. Il me prend pour un incompétant... et il n'a pas tord.

Tout ça parce que j'ai eu la flemme de continuer les études, j'ai préféré me reposer sur mes lauriers, pensant qu'un jour j'hériterai de toute façon de la célèbre entreprise de journalisme familiale et que tout irait comme sur des roulettes. Mon oeil !

Si le journal tourne, c'est uniquement grâce à mes employés. Peut-être devrais-je désigner un nouveau chef et démissioner ? Me reconvertir en serveur de café, qui sait. Ou encore mieux, faire la _tapette _sur le trottoir, comme diraient ces connards d'homophobe.

Après tout à part mon cul et mes relations homosexuelles, il n'y a aucun choix dans ma vie duquel j'ai pu être fier.

C'est dans ces moments-là que je perds mon humour, que je me fais pitié, moi, le grand Draco Malfoy, le leader des troupes à l'école.

J'ai vraiment envie d'être admiré... d'être aimé. Qu'on m'envie. Impressioner quelqu'un, posséder ce pouvoir qui me ferait me sentir beau. C'est ce que je ressens quand je couche avec un homme... Je sais que j'ai un beau corps et mon partenaire en est toujours ravi.

Je me sens désiré... presque comme un fantasme, quelque chose qui n'est même pas réel, à leurs yeux.

Un passage dans mes draps c'est... il paraît que c'est comme un rêve, peut-être parce que j'aime la sensualité et j'aime faire l'amour... Moi, pervers ? Haha, je ne suis pas hypocrite, là est toute la différence. Je trouve que c'est un bel acte, après, chacun sa vision.

Le paradoxe c'est qu'une fois les draps vides, l'admiration s'est envolée, et je me sens encore plus mal qu'avant. J'ai souvent pensé que c'était dû au fait que je sois seul... que je n'ai jamais eu de partenaire fixe, de vraie relation. Mais ce n'est même pas ça, non.

La vérité, c'est que juste après, je redescends de mon piedestal et la chute est lourde. Je redeviens l'homme que je suis en journée. Un mec ordinaire que personne n'a jamais aimé.

« Combien y aura t-il de voitures, alors ? », j'entends sur ma droite.

« On est 17, et il y a trois personnes en état de conduire », souligne Théo, fusillant du regard sa femme qui était censée rester sobre, mais qui a un peu trop picolé pendant la fête.

« Ca fait 5 par voiture et 2 qui n'auront pas de place », grimace Potter qui a enlevé ses putains de lunette.

Il ne pouvait pas les garder, ce con ? Son regard me trouble...

« Bon, allez-y d'abord, je vous rejoins ensuite, on s'arrangera. », rajoute t-il.

Mes employés rangent un peu le local puis prennent l'ascenceur pour descendre du bureau. Ce soir, on a prévu une sortie ciné, ça va me faire du bien, moi qui ne mélange jamais travail et vie personelle.

Etant le patron, je m'occupe de tout fermer et vais éteindre mon ordinateur. Il ne reste plus que Potiron. On prends l'ascenceur, et je me sens fébrile. Il est trop attirant pour mon bien...

Potter s'appuie contre le fond de la cage et je le sens me dévisager, juste derrière moi.

Ne lui saute pas dessus, Draco.

Ne lui saute SURTOUT pas dessus !

J'imagine ses yeux verts forêt et ses cheveux noirs qui lui tombent un peu n'importe comment sur la nuque. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. D'habitude, je sais maitriser mes pulsions sans problème, et là, il a suffit qu'il m'allume_ un tout petit peu_ récemment pour que je craque.

« Putain, j'ai trop mal à la nuque », marmonne t-il en passant une main derrière son cou. « A force d'être trop courbé devant l'ordi... ça m'apprendra. »

J'avoue être courbaturé, moi aussi. Pas si facile de travailler dans les bureaux, même si certains pensent qu'on se glande.

L'ascenceur se bloque arrivé au rez-de-chaussée. Je l'ai déjà dit, mais bon sang de bonsoir, je suis totalement, irrémédiablement maudit !

Laissez-moi pleurer ! Je suis coincééééééé avec Potter ! Malheur, sortez moi d'ici, avant qu'un viol n'arrive !

Bon, restons calme, ça arrive souvent, les portes se bloquent quelques minutes tout au plus. Même les ascenceurs sont à refaire, pff...

« On est clostro, Malfoy ? », se moque t-il gentiment devant mon air paniqué.

« La ferme, Potiron ! », je m'énerve en constatant qu'évidemment, le réseau ne passe pas sur mon portable, et en espérant juste que mes employés n'aient pas à nous attendre trop longtemps.

Cet idiot se met à sourire et se place juste devant moi, penchant la tête en avant.

« Dis, Malfoy, est-ce que tu peux me masser ? J'ai un noeud qui me fait un mal de chien, juste là, à l'épaule... »

Pincez-moi, pincez-moi, pincez-moi ! Ne me dites pas que Potter est réellement en train de déboutonner le haut de sa chemise pour dévoiler ses larges épaules et le haut de son dos. Sans réfléchir, mes mains se posent sur son corps, sans rechigner, essayant juste trouver l'endroit qui lui fait mal, pour lui faire du bien...

Potter a appuyé ses avant-bras contre les portes fermées et il ignore à quel point il est sexy comme ça. C'en est indécent et sa peau est douce sous mes doigts. Mes doigts qui massent bien, ça je le sais, j'adore faire ça, j'ai toujours adoré... et quand Potter me l'a demandé, c'est presque comme s'il le savait, et ça me laisse une impression étrange.

Il soupire en silence et murmure :

« Le bébé va bien, j'ai été voir Ginny hier soir. Merci de m'avoir écouter, le soir de noël. Beaucoup me jugent mal en sachant que je suis papa à dix-neuf ans et que je ne vis même pas avec sa mère... Ils ne comprennent pas. Enfin de compte, t'es plutôt pas mal, pour un gay. »

« Je te retourne le compliment. T'es un peu moins con que la normale des homophobes. »

« En fait », avoue t-il en remettant sa chemise alors que j'ai terminé. « C'était plus de la taquinerie Malfoy. J'ai jamais dédaigné ou frappé un gay, les gens font ce qu'ils veulent après tout. »

« Pourquoi ? », je demande en écarquillant les yeux. « Pourquoi m'avoir emmerder comme ça alors ? »

Les portes s'ouvrent enfin et nous sortons dans le hall. Avant de rejoindre les autres, il chuchote dans mon oreille :« Tu connais le proverbe Malfoy. Qui aime bien, taquine bien... ».

Puis Potter entre dans la voiture de Théo et je m'assoie sur ses genoux à cause du manque de place. Et je me sens **vraiment** mal à l'aise, ressassant ses dernières paroles.

_Qui aime bien, taquine bien..._

_**A suivre.**_

**_Heu... pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est nul ? lol. Merci en tout cas de m'avoir autant soutenue pour le premier chapitre !_**

**_Harry doit vous paraitre étrange... c'est normal hihi ! Vous allez décrouvrir pas mal de choses à son sujet par la suite._**

**_Plein de bisous...et un petit encouragement pour la route ?_**


End file.
